


Lights Up Boys

by hazelandglasz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bitty get separated from the team in an airport and are stranded due to a blizzard and OH NO the only hotel room available only has one bed! Whatever shall they do??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Up Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics of David Bowie's The Motel

“I can’t believe this.”

Jack closes his eyes and winces at the desperation in Bitty’s voice. “I’m really sorry, Bitty.”

“They  _ left without us _ !”

“I know.”

Jack is already sending several texts to Lardo--what kind of manager leaves at a stop without two team members? Without her  _ Captain _ ?!

“What are we gonna do now?”

Now, Jack has an answer to that. “We’re going to stay in this motel for the night, and tomorrow we’ll catch up with them.”

“How?! Did you sprout wings or something?”

Jack’s eyes widen at the unpredicted amount of venom in Bitty’s tone. “N-no, but we can catch a plane to get to Bowling Green.”

Bitty sighs. “Sorry I’m being rude, Jack, but it’s more than stressful.”

“I get it, Bitty, don’t worry,” Jack replies, controlling himself as best as he can to keep from touching Bitty--even just a pat on the back would betray him and his  _ maudits  _ feelings, he knows it.

Bitty sighs one more time before giving him one of his small yet mindblowing smile. “Let’s get rooms for the night then.”

Jack can’t help but smile back--though he knows it probably looks like he’s embarrassed (which he is, make no mistakes)--before following Bitty inside the motel.

\---

“What do you mean, that’s all you have left?” Bitty screeches, and Jack takes a step back. “An’ you think you can convince me that  _ Batavia _ is such a touristic destination?!”

The woman behind the counter bristles at that and she squares her shoulders. “I’ll have you know that we have a lot of scientists coming in this town to see the Fermilab,” she replies curtly. “Now, do you want the room or not?”

“I’ll show you where--,” Bitty starts, but Jack jumps in and covers Bitty’s mouth before smiling at the lady.

“We’ll take it. Thank you so much for your hospitality.”

Jack snatches the key before Bitty can escape him or bite his hand--he would, the man is evil--and they make their way to the elevators.

Then and only then does Jack let him go.

Bitty stands on his side of the elevator, arms crossed and a furious blush that evolves into a Burgundy kind of hue as he stays quiet.

“Bitty …,” Jack starts, but Bitty glares at him in a manner that silences him. “Sorry.”

Bitty groans and bumps Jack’s elbow. “Dibs on the bathroom,” he mumbles, and Jack nods before returning his gaze to his hands.

\---

While Bitty is in the bathroom--and the quiet that comes from the room is disturbing in its own right, Jack has almost gotten used to Bitty’s singing (Shitty would probably said that he’s comforted by it, but Shitty isn’t here now is he? (Is he??))--Jack observes the room and his eyes keep on returning to the bed.

Singular.

There is one big bed for the two of them, and no couch for Jack to escape to.

_ Câlice _ .

Oh, it’s not the first time that Jack has to share a bed with a teammate--Shitty is a very good cuddler, and Ransom … well Ransom and Jack agreed to never speak of it again, but it wasn’t so bad.

But it’s the first time that Jack has to share a bed with a teammate he would rather have as a lifemate.

As in, in his life. Forever.

_ Ciboire de câlice _ .

“Your turn, Cap’n.”

Jack almost jumps out of his skin at Bitty’s voice coming from the threshold to the bathroom, but when he turns to face him, to go in the bathroom, he finds his words stuck in his throat.

Because Bitty is shirtless, and his whole torso is flushed with the heat of the shower, and he’s more toned than the last time Jack saw him shirtless, and he looks …

“You okay, Jack?”

He looks delectable.

And now Jack has to share a bed with him.

“Earth to Jack, Jack this is Bitty?”

Jack blinks a couple of times, looking down at Bitty who is waving his hand in front of Jack’s face.

“Sorry,” he says, a little breathless, “I guess I really need that shower, eh?”

“And a good night sleep, too,” Bitty says with a chuckle as he puts his shirt on.

Oh God, it slides off his shoulders, and somehow, that’s even more tantalizing than nothing.

“Okay, shower, see ya,” Jack says in a rush, slamming the door behind him on Bitty’s amused and shocked face.

\---

It’s not so bad.

It could be better, sure, but it could be worse.

They managed to find a second blanket, so Bitty has rolled himself up in one of them and Jack is laying in bed with the second thrown over his body.

Bitty is surprisingly quiet and motionless in sleep, looking like an adorable little burrito next to him, and Jack tries not to read too much in the fact that Bitty positioned himself at the edge of the bed, as far away from him as humanly possible.

He should sleep.

He  _ needs  _ to sleep.

But no, why would he sleep, when just one move of his arm to the side would put his hand on Bitty’s naked shoulder.

_ His skin looks so soft … _

God he’s turning into a creeper, like the ones on the show Nursey likes to watch when he’s having a bout of  insomnia.

Jack slides further under the blanket, his head at the same level than Bitty’s.

“Bitty, you’re asleep?” he whispers, looking at the small curls on the back of Bitty’s head.

“...”

“Bitty?”

“Hm?”

“Did I wake you?”

“Wasn’t shleepin’.”

“Ah.”

Jack finds himself smiling at the weird movements Bitty executes to roll around and face him.

_ Wow they’re close. _

Bitty blinks and rubs his eyes lazily before settling down. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Jack makes a sad face and shakes his head.

Bitty snorts. “Lordie, if only I could take a picture of your face right now, I would have chirping material for life.”

Jack smiles at him. “But you can’t take a picture,” he points out smugly, “and no one will ever believe it.”

Bitty laughs openly this time. “Shitty would,” he replies after a moment, and they both shrug in agreement. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Bitty asks softly, and there’s Jack’s opening.

That’s his chance to come clean about how he feels, isn’t it.

“I was thinking …,” Jack starts and Bitty is here, eyes opened and trusting, and even if he doesn’t feel the way Jack does, he would never hurt him, mock him or even chirp him for it, because that’s not the kind of man Eric Bittle is.

But Jack can’t, it’s too much.

“... thinking about tomorrow’s game.”

Lame.

He can hear Shitty sighing disappointedly in his moustache.

But Bitty reaches out to squeezes Jack’s hand. “We’re ready, Jack,” he says softly, tightening his hold on Jack’s fingers one more time. “You just have to lead us there.”

“Just,” Jack repeats with a shake of his head.

“Just,” Bitty confirms, with a firm nod.

The moment stretches between them, a comfortable silence falling over them as Jack uses the lights from the outside sign to look at the way Bitty’s freckles contrast with his skin.

“Jack,” Bitty says softly, and Jack realizes that Bitty’s eyes widened in the meantime, and darkened too.

“Eric,” Jack whispers, because this calls for Bitty’s real, actual name. “ Would you …”

“Yes,” Bitty says in one breath before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jack’s.

Jack closes his eyes and returns the kiss immediately--at this point, he’s half convinced that Ransom is going to wake him up any moment, so he might enjoy this dream for as long as he can--, one hand coming out of his blanket to reach for Bitty’s waist, pulling him closer.

Bitty has one hand cupping Jack’s face, the other between them, the tip of his fingers resting over Jack’s heart, and isn’t that accurate.

When Jack has managed to get Bitty close enough for their legs to bump between their blankets, he frees one hand to throw his own away, returning to the kiss with even more vigor now that he can see that this is reality.

Bitty manages to unwrap himself and ends up on top of Jack, one leg thrown over Jack’s lap while his hands are buried in Jack’s hair, pulling at the strands as he licks at the seam of Jack’s lips.

Jack moans into the kiss, his hands tightening over Bitty’s back, reaching under his shirt to caress his skin (Jack was so right, it is as soft as it looks), and he tentatively licks into Bitty’s mouth.

He really has a shitty imagination, because this? Is so much more than what he pictured in his wildest dream.

Bitty pulls away, panting and hair in disarray, eyes sparkling as he looks down at Jack.

“Hey,” Jack says, his thumbs rubbing circles on the small of Bitty’s back.

“Hi,” Bitty replies, a boyish grin suddenly stretching his lips. “Good thing they forgot about us, eh?”

Jack had noticed, some of his speech pattern sipping into Bitty’s, every now and then, but to hear it right this moment makes his heart beat more furiously.

“The best thing,” Jack replies, before rolling them over for a second kiss.

The next day, not a single member of their team chirps them for arriving dishevelled and blushing.

The day after that, well, that’s another story.


End file.
